Eva Marilla
Eva Marilla is one of the main protagonists in the comic. Despite being born to non-summoning parents, she is able to summon as she pleases and has no answers for it. Her name means “life” and “living one”. Her last name, Mar means sea in Spanish. The name means “shining sea”. Appearance Eva is very short, being at only 4’11”. She has dark blonde hair with a few dark brown streaks that is usually kept up in a messy side braid. Eva has full lips and very round and soft facial features. Eva usually wears long skirts or dresses, but later on in the comic changes from a light blue shirt, dark blue pants and boots. Personality Eva is very deeply emotional but chooses to not let her emotions get the best of her, but sometimes later regrets those actions. Eva is very loyal and hardworking and tends to think of things in a more practical manner, however, that does not stop her from being a dreamer. Eva often daydreams and has a particular big interest for the stars and enjoys studying them. Like Basil, Eva can easily get envious and finds it hard to let go of grudges, even more so than Basil. Though she may seem harmless, she can get very intense when not having control of her emotions and can get very impulsive. Despite all this, Eva is very loving and forms deep and emotional bonds with others and enjoys the company of her friends and loved ones. Background Eva grew up with her adopted brother and her parents, Markus and Lillith. Growing up, Eva grew very envious of Basil when he got close to her mother and often threw temper tantrums over it. It led to her getting in trouble many times by her father. When Eva was 12, she went out on a boat ride with her mother until their boat was attacked by robbers, Eva was able to make it out alive but her mother unfortunately did not. Eva was lost and alone in wintery woods until she was found by a spirt disguised as an artic fox who helped her find home again. Ever since that fateful event Eva noticed she had the ability to summon. Relationships Basil Growing up, Eva was always deeply envious of Basil. Later on, she grew to regret her feelings and actions towards him during childhood and feels very guilty about it, however the two are easily able to reform a friendship again. Jamie Eva thought Jamie was very reckless and untrustworthy at first, and was not impressed with most of his actions. Once Jamie starts helping Eva more with summoning, she grows to trust him more and more and like him much better. The two eventually form a very balanced and deep relationship. Markus Despite their frustrations with each other, Eva loves Markus deeply and is very attached to him, seeing as he’s one of the only family members she has left. She gets along pretty well with him. Rumor Eva and Rumor go way back. Ever since she was a child Eva’s always loves Rumor’s artwork and Eva as always been Rumor’s favorite commissioner. Eva considers Rumor like a sister and the two get along very well. Elva Eva has a deep hatred and grudge towards Elva. Elva’s main goal is to harm her father and Eva has sworn to not let that happen, no matter the cost. Trivia * Eva’s birthday is February 19th, making her a Pisces. * Eva’s full chart: Pisces sun, Virgo moon, Scorpio rising. * Eva’s favorite animal are Arctic foxes. * Eva’s favorite foods are sweets. * Eva is associated with water, wintery things, and birds and life.